survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"Gymnasium"
Title "Gymnasium" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil dito magsisimula ang ating ikalawang grupo. Ito ay nangyayari habang ang ating unang grupo ay nasa ibang parte ng lugar ng Unibersidad (Bulacan). Dito narin magsisimula ang Z.O.M.B.I.E arc, ang huling arc na makwekwento sa Volume I ng storya. Character Highlight * Angel Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Yannique as Noah * Angelica as ''Angel'' * Noel as Emman * Anthony as ''Tony'' * Fred as ''Fred'' * Gerlie as ''Nina'' (Mentioned Only) Summary Intramurals day noon at nanood sa gymnasium si Eva kasama si Noah. Maya maya biglang dumating si Angel at tinanong kung nasaan si 'Janie, '''kaibigan at kaklase niya. Tumabi muna si Angel kay Eva panandalian habang nagtetext. Nacurious si Eva kung sino ang katext ni Angel pero hindi naman niya ito sinasabi kung sino. Habang naguusap sina Eva at Angel, may biglang nagtakip ng mata kay Angel. Akala ni Angel na ito ay si Nina, kaibigan at kaklase din nila pero napagalaman naman na ito pala ay si Emman, kaklase din nila. Nanuod na ang lahat sa basketball. Maya maya nagaya si Eva na magCR sila ni Angel. Pumayag naman ito.Si Emman ay nanunuod habang si Noah naman ay nagtetext hanggang sa may tumabi sa kanya, si Tony, isa rin sa mga kaklase nila. Muli silang nagusap tungkol sa laro sa loob ng gymnasium. Naputol ang lahat ng bigla nalang may sumigaw. Sinabi nung sumigaw na may nagkakainan sa labas. Walang naniwala at tumawa ang lahat pero nang nakita nila ng harap harapan, nagpanic na ang lahat. Nagsama sama sina Tony, Noah, Emman, Eva at Angel. Sinabi na Emman na makitakbo narin sila pero ang payo ni Noah ay magtago muna sa CR hangang sa humupa ang lahat. Pumayag naman ang lahat sa plano ni Noah. Maya maya biglang lumapit sa kanila si Fred na kaklase din nila pero siya ay may kagat na. Pinapasok ito ni Emman sa loob ng CR. Hindi alam ni Emman na kapag nakagat ka ay magiging ganon ka pero si Noah ay alam ito kaya pinalayo nila ito kay Fred. Nagkaroon ng kaunting argumento sa pagitan ng magkakaklase. Sa panic, tumakbo si Fred sa isa sa mga cubicle. Tuloy lang ang argumento hanggang sa hindi na ito kinaya ni Tony kaya lumabas na siya ng CR para umalis. Pinigilan ito ni Emman pero wala din siyang nagawa. Ilang minuto ang lumipas biglang kinalabog ni Tony ang pintuan at sinabi na papasukin siya doon. Maya maya rin ay huminto din ang pagkalabog nito. Nagbreakdown si Angel dahil sa mga pangyayari. Napansin ni Eva na tahimik si Fred sa loob ng cubicle. Bago pa man matapos ang usapan nila, nakumpirma na isa nang zombie si Fred. Pabulong na nagplano ang mga natira sa CR. Plano ni Noah na patayin si Fred pero ito ay hindi sinangayunan ni Noel.Dahil kulang na sa oras, sinunod nila ang unang parte ng plano ni Noah na pumasok sa cubicle. Unti unti nang nagbubukas ang cubicle ni Fred. Ang plano ni Noah ay tatamaan niya ng pintuan ng cubicle si Fred upang matumba at mapatay ito. Palapit na sana si Fred sa cubicle ni Noah nang biglang nagring ang cellphone ni Angel. Nagpanic si Angel na siyang narinig ng zombified na Fred. Dahil nasira ang plano napagdesisyunan ng grupo na lumipat sa kabilang CR. Napagalamang may mga survivors din na pumasok doon na nakita ni Emman. Pagbukas ng cubicle, natumba ang zombified na Fred at tumakbo na sila papunta sa kabilang CR. Nang makalabas sila, kinatok ng kinatok nina Emman at Noah ang pintuan sa kabilang CR habang si Eva ay lumingon sa likod para makita kung nasaan si Angel. Nagulat siya ng wala si Angel sa likuran niya. Nalaman niya na nagpaiwan siya sa cubicle para tawagan niya ang katext niya kanina. Hindi niya namalayan na nakagapang na pala ang natumbang zombified Fred papasok ng cubicle niya at siya ang pinagpyestahan na nito habang sumisigaw. Nagulat si Eva sa mga pangyayari habang ang dalawa ang kinakatok parin ang pintuan. Napansin nila Emman at Noah na papalapit na ng papalapit ang mga zombies sa direksyon nila. Wala paring nagpapasok sa kanila. Lumipas ang ilang segundo ng may nagbukas na nito. Nakapasok na sina Emman at Noah pero si Eva ay nakatingin padin kay Angel na kinakain na ng zombified na kaklase nila. Hinila siya ni Emman at tuluyan na nilang isinara ang restroom. Hindi nila napansin na ang tumulong pala sa kanila ay mga kaklase din nila. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Eva. * First appearance of Noah. * First appearance of Emman. * First and Last appearance of Tony ''(Alive) * First and Last appearance of Fred (Alive) * First appearance of Fred (Zombified) * First and Last appearance of Angel (Alive) *September 29 2013 (8'':00 am - 10:00 am'') , Intramurals day ang araw na iyon Other Character's Whereabouts James , Nick , Maria and Joy are currently at the room and sleeping. Anton, Eli and Rhea witnessed the start of the outbreak and they were called by a man and told them to go the Laboratory. Arvin, Roy, Gabby and Jen witnessed the start of the outbreak and possibly on the gymnasium as well then they ran to the bus to hold themselves from the zombies. Justin, Jean and Marilyn witnessed the start of the outbreak and possibly intercepted with each other and making their way to the ECE Building for refugee. Kyla, Josh, Aria, Sophia and Anne were on the university at the same time but when the outbreak started, they left the premises and went to the puregold for safety. Angelo , Julie and Julie's Dad and the others are at the barasoain when the outbreak began and was quickly overrun by zombies quickly due to a car crash lessening their defenses. They transferred to Cathedral for safety and left Julie's dad to send signals to other survivors to seek refugee to the Cathedral. Tricia and Shane were picked up by a man and they were travelling until the car crashed to the barasoain making the place overrun. They seek refugee on red ribbon. Mel and Al were at the kapitolyo by this time then went through the puregold for safety. Philip , Jude and Jared were at the kapitolyo when the outbreak began Con and her family were at some unknown area when the outbreak began.